A Simple Solution
by Maveriqua
Summary: It sounds cheesy, but what if Mike had just tried to make friends? Lore pertaining to FNAF 1 only, so the crying child isn't here. T because child death and gore in the second chapter. Now a two-shot. Slight crossover in the second chapter
1. Chapter 1

**'Sup, guys, this is Maveriqua with another story!**

 **I don't know how this idea popped into my mind but I wanted to write it down.**

 **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthorn**

* * *

Mike slammed the door button as Chica appeared in the hallway. The door came down just as the animatronic chicken stepped into the office. Now both doors were closed because Foxy was in the other hall.

He checked the monitor and gulped. He had 15% power left, and it was only three a.m. If he used all the power, the doors would open and then...he gulped as he remembered what had happened to the Phone Guy. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. It was nearly the end of the week, just one more day to go after this. He couldn't die now.

Now the power was down to 13%. Mike started hyperventilating. He looked frantically around the office. His eyes fell on the fan, the monitor, and finally, the newspaper clippings.

The newspaper clippings! Mike grabbed them off the wall. He hadn't had much time to read them since he'd had to keep watching the cameras. However, he had been able to scan them. The clippings were basically about five kids that had gone missing in 1987. Something to do with an employee. Mike remembered the fleeting glimpses of a golden bear out of the corner of his eye. That one, Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie.

Five kids. Five animatronics. Could it be? He studied the clippings more closely. A Fazbear employee had been accused of murdering the children. The bodies were never found. Later, the animatronics started to smell...

"Oh my God," muttered Mike. It made sense now. The children had died inside the animatronics. If their ghosts were hanging around, that would explain a bit. And if the employee who had murdered the kids was a night guard...no wonder they wanted to kill him! The kids probably hadn't been older than ten, considering the primary audience for the restaurant. They probably couldn't process the night guards changing. They wanted revenge.

He had to explain he was no threat, that he was no murderer. But how? A plan began to formulate in the night guard's mind. He checked the monitor. 10% power. He had to be quick. He took off the night guard's hat, took off the jacket, and searched around for something else to wear as the power fell to 8%.

7%

6%

3%

1%

The lights went out.

* * *

A few seconds later, Freddy's theme was heard in the hallway, accompanied by a laugh and glowing eyes. Freddy sauntered into the office, ready to grab the night guard. Except the night guard wasn't there. The bear, confused, checked under the desk. Nothing. Behind the monitor, under the cupcake. Nothing, nothing.

Foxy ran in, followed by Chica and Bonnie. "What's taking so long?" he asked. "It can't be that hard to restrain him!"

Freddy looked at them. "He's gone."

"He flew the coop?" asked Bonnie.

"Not exactly," said Chica. She pointed to the monitor, which, since it was battery-powered, was still on. It was currently showing the party area, where a man in a custodial uniform was...putting out paper plates? The man looked like the night guard.

"What's he doing?" asked Foxy. "Does he _want_ us to kill him?"

Freddy shrugged. Just then, another animatronic appeared on the screen. It was a golden bear with glowing eyes, lying limply on the floor like a puppet with it's strings cut. Golden Freddy. The man turned around and jumped. "Come on," said Freddy, turning away. "Let's just go get him. Or what's left when Golden is finished."

The four robot animals walked back down the hallway to the party area. When they got there, they saw a bizarre sight that shocked them still. There was a cake on the table and paper plates set out. Golden Freddy sat on one of the chairs, a party hat on his head. The night guard/custodian was straightening chairs. He turned around and grinned when he saw the animatronics. "Great, you're here! Now we can start the party!"

The robots stared at him in confusion. They had just been trying to kill him. Why was he throwing a party? Freddy eyed the cake suspiciously. The last time he'd been at a party, he'd died. They all had. What was going on?

The man sighed. "Look," he said, "I know who you are. I saw the newspaper clippings in the office. You're the five missing children, aren't you?"

Freddy couldn't believe his auditory sensors. Someone had figured it out? He saw Bonnie nod. "And...I'm guessing that whoever killed you was a night guard, right?" Another nod. "I see." The guard wiped his hands on the jumpsuit. "Look, I don't blame you for trying to kill me. If I got killed and woke up as a robot, I guess I'd be pretty pis...I'd be pretty revenge-y too."

"You don't have to watch your language so much, you know," said Golden in a creaky voice. "Mentally, we're at least teenagers now, even if our bodies...well...aren't. Plus, you should hear what the adults say in the back room."

Foxy laughed. "Screw the adults, you should hear some of the kids! Man, I don't remember _us_ being that profane!"

The mention of the past lead to a tense silence for a minute. "So..." said Chica, "what's your name? I mean, we've just been calling you 'the night guard' so..."

The man smiled. "Mike," he said "Mike Schmidt."

"Nice to meet you, Mike," said Bonnie. "So...what's with the costume change?" he asked, gesturing to the custodian's coveralls Mike was wearing.

Mike grinned sheepishly. "Well, I figured you were coming after me because of the uniform. So I changed because I had the crazy idea you wouldn't recognize me without the hat."

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. We're not that dumb." He rubbed his hands. "So, can we have cake now?"

"Let's eat!" yelled Chica. The animatronics sat down and dug into the cake. As Mike finished his second slice, he frowned in confusion. "There's just one thing I'm confused about."

"What's that?" asked Foxy as he grabbed a fourth slice.

"Well, the mur...the other guard got arrested, right? So, haven't your deaths been avenged?"

Bonnie sighed. "What do you call that? A miscarriage of justice. The guy who was arrested wasn't the murderer. The murderer had slipped away earlier." He stabbed his plate angrily, sending the cake on it flying...right into Foxy's face. "Whoops," said Bonnie sheepishly.

Foxy wiped the cake off, glaring at the rabbit. Then he grinned and picked up his own slice. "Food fight!" he howled.

Custodial had their work cut out for them the following morning.

* * *

Mike hugged Bonnie as he packed up to leave for the weekend. "I'll be back next week, guys," he promised as he walked out the door. _And I promise I will help you_.

* * *

 **And that's how everything was resolved without anyone else dying!**

 **Please leave a review, and I promise I will get back to work on my other stories soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. There was a lot of call for a second chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story!**

 **So, here's a second chapter!**

 **Slight crossover with Undertale, as you will soon see.**

 **I still own nothing.**

 **Balloons is owned by Mandopony and Undertale is owned by Toby Fox**

* * *

Mike hung the closed sign on the door and sighed. It was hard to believe that after so long, the pizzeria was finally closing. The past two weeks, he had not feared for his life. For the past two weeks, he had scanned the internet for pictures of the murderer. It was more difficult than he expected. The children had barely seen any of the man, even after he got out of the suit, since it had been dark in the back room.

Mike sighed. He wouldn't give up. The murderer had to be out there somewhere. But the suits would be scrapped soon. He didn't have much time.

Mike heard footsteps behind him and turned around. Behind him was a black-haired man with purple streaks in his hair. He wouldn't make eye contact with Mike.

"Can I help you?" asked Mike. He gasped as the man's knife entered his ribs.

* * *

Two police officers walked down the street. One was tall, one was short. They were brothers. And they had no idea the kind of shit they were going to get into.

"Sans, this place is creepy," said the tall one. "Why did we have to come here again?"

"Because, Paps, we need to check in with the security guard," said Sans.

Papyrus shook his head. "Why would anyone want to guard this place? Isn't it supposed to be haunted or something?"

"I'd imagine it's a pretty easy job," replied Sans. "After all, it must be a _ghost town_ at night."

"Sans!" snapped Papyrus.

"He's right, actually," someone groaned. The brothers jumped and turned. Leaning on the wall was a man in a security uniform, holding his side. Something red was leaking from under his fingers.

"You okay?" asked Sans.

Mike shook his head. "I guess you guys were supposed to meet me. There's a guy...in there...stabbed me..." his head shot up. "Oh shit! The animatronics!" He threw open the door and ran in. The two brothers followed, nearly slamming into Mike when he stopped short. "No..." he whispered.

On the stage inside the door lay robotic parts; parts of a robot rabbit. Mike stared at the parts numbly. Sans turned to Papyrus. "Okay, we know someone's in here. You call for backup, and I'll go with Mike."

"Do you even know what he looks like?" asked Papyrus as he pulled out his phone.

"Sure," said Sans. "I'll just looked for someone who's _dressed sharply_."

Papyrus and Mike groaned. "That was awful," said a boy's voice.

The man spun around to see who had spoken. Papyrus shrieked. "I told you this place was haunted!" Standing there was a small, translucent child, with a purple rabbit mask over his face.

Mike gasped. "B-bonnie?" he whispered.

The boy nodded and gestured for them to follow. "Come on! Everyone else is waiting!" With that, he ran off towards the Parts and Services room. The men looked at each other nervously, then followed.

Four more ghosts stood at the entrance to the room. Each wore the mask of a certain animatronic: two bears, a chicken, and a fox. The murderer was backed up against the opposite wall. "You're dead!" he yelled. "You're all dead! You're not real! You're not here! You can't be!"

"Hi," said Sans as the men came up behind the ghosts. Bonnie's ghost crossed his arms and walked in line with the others. "You're under arrest."

The boy with the mask of Golden Freddy stepped forward. "It's over," he said.

The murderer glanced over. There was a crumpled golden suit in the corner of the room. "Not yet," he said. He ran over and slid into the suit. As he popped the head on, he laughed. "Can't get me now, you stupid ghosts! Can't get me-" He gasped as the suit seemed to shrink around him.

Sans' and Papyrus' eyes widened and they rushed forward. They tried to pull the head off, but it was stuck. Sans pulled out a knife and cut the suit open. They pulled the man out, filled with puncture wounds, gasping. "Call an ambulance," Papyrus told Sans. Sans nodded and ran off.

But Mike didn't see any of this. His attention was only focused on the children. He knelt in front of Golden Freddy's child and lifted his mask. Underneath was a blond boy, about seven years old. "You're free," said Mike.

The other children felt their masks and lifted them off. "Hello?" someone called. "Hello-hello? Did someone say 'free'?"

 _He's in there! Hurry!_

Floating down through the ceiling was a man dressed in a night guard uniform. He was holding several balloons and grinned. "Phone Guy?" asked Mike.

The man nodded. He turned to the children. "Ready to go?"

 _My God, look at this blood. Hey, mister, are you okay?_

One by one, the children stepped up to Phone Guy. One by one, Phone Guy handed them a balloon. "Alright," Phone Guy said, "Hold on tight."

 _He's delirious! He's lost too much blood!_

 ** _Just like balloons_**

"Hey," said Mike. "Thanks for the messages. They helped a lot."

Phone Guy looked at him and grinned. "That's what they were for. I'm glad they helped."

The children waved as they lifted off. "You're free!" Mike yelled again.

 _We'll get you to the hospital, hang on!_

 ** _We soar on our own_**

"You're free..."

 _Almost there._

 _ **Free from the truth...**_

"You're free..."

 _The sirens wailed._

 ** _That no one knows..._**

"You're _free_..."

* * *

 _ **CHILD MURDERER ARRESTED!**_

 _ **Two days ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors for good. However, just after that, a man broke into the restaurant and disassembled the animatronics. He also injured the night security guard (Mike Schmidt). Two police officers, Sans and Papyrus Desos, were also witness to the scene.**_

 _ **For an unknown reason, the murderer climbed into a springlock suit, which had already proved to be dangerous, which promptly started to crush him. He and Mr. Schmidt were rushed to the hospital. The murderer, known as Vincent Purpura, survived, but, according to doctors, will have several scars from the puncture wounds he received.**_

 _ **Mr. Schmidt suffered a knife stab to the lung, and also survived.**_

 _ **The trial of Mr. Purpura will take place next week.**_

* * *

 **The end!**

 **See, no one died. Not even Purple Guy. (Purpura is Latin for Purple, at least according to Google Translate)**

 **So, that's it!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
